


Tears

by RosieQ



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieQ/pseuds/RosieQ





	Tears

Keep  
Them   
Close  
Don’t  
Let   
Them  
Fall  
No  
Matter  
What  
Happened  
No  
One  
Wants  
To  
See  
Your  
Tears

Falling and falling  
Is what happens  
And no one

Wants  
To  
See  
Your  
Tears

People don’t care about you  
People don’t care if you cry  
People  
Don’t   
Want  
To  
See  
Your  
Tears

You are alone no matter what  
You have to   
Hold  
In  
Your  
Tears  
No  
Matter  
What

Even if you are hurting

No  
Tears  
No  
One  
Cares

No  
More

T  
E  
A  
R   
S

Or so in thought  
Until the blanket comes  
Until you are home  
Until your hope is restored  
With a simple sentence  
Hug  
Kiss  
Smile  
You don’t have to hide the tears   
You can cry with Love


End file.
